Drifted
by That-Rotten-Acorn
Summary: An earthquake hits during winter, causing members of the herd to become parted and thrown into peril. Following this unfortunate event, are several rapid and strange changes in the climate happening for an unknown reason. Once more everyone is forced out their habitat to figure out what is really going on and how to overcome whatever lies ahead. **My version of Continental Drift.**
1. Disaster Strikes

**~Authors Note *Please read*: **

**Okay for a start, hope those reading before like the edit of the story, the reason as to why I've done this is because I seriously felt like I could do much better than what was written it a while back. So the's what I've gone ahead and done.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Reviews are much aprreciated, and don't be afraid to drop in some constructive criticism. I won't bite; ****I just want to find as many ways to improve on my writing as I can. I'm lacking comedic ideas, and haven't quite nailed the art of dialouge.**

**Oh, also: I am early sorry to those who have said I would read/reveiw their stories and haven't done so yet, I've honestly had tight schedule lately. I'll get round to doing it when I can. The rest of you Ice Age fic-ers! I bet they are some really great ideas here!~**

**Ice Age Trilogy, a © of 20th Centery Fox and Blue Sky Studios.**

**I own nothing execpt for my characters.**

**Thank you; ****Abby :)**

* * *

A haze of sun rose upon the smilodon as his large paws carried him across the frozen wilderness. _Ah_, how he'd always loved that heart-racing, and the feeling of the wind brushing agaist his golden, glistening pelt. Diego had finished his morning-hunt approximately half-an-hour ago, leaving him what he thought was plently of time. So he thought it'd be nice to kill the rest of that time by going for a run, like he did every morning. He simply loved it. Not having to wait up for any of his herd members refreshed him, made him feel free. It would be migration day soon, well infact it was that same day, and...

_The migration! _

Diego twisted round on his heels in a great skid and started for the herds' current staying place. _Another long, hetic travel._ With Sid doing his usual tedious antics, especially the singing. _Ugh, the excuciatingly bad singing__! _

You see, Sid's attempt was to always 'lighten up the mood', but instead it annoyed the herd to no end. Not-to-mention the possum twins would be doing their usual, menacing routine. With their idiotic pranks and stunts which would keep Diego on his toes. As the stunts sometimes resulted badly.

For example, there was a memory Diego could never erase from his mind. The day when (not long after he, Sid, and Manny met the duo and Ellie) Manny had catapulted Crash from a tall sapling, the intension being for Crash to land into a small pond, in attempt to 'impress Ellie' (as Sid would say).

Anyway, Crash told Manny he had "only done it a million times" which was clearly not true when the rodent SMACKED face-first into an oaktree, so hard that the outline of his body was carved onto the tree. _I guess he lives up to his name. _Diego had thought at the time, fighting back his laughter by pasting a serious expression on his face. Suddeny a call from his friend threw Diego away from his state of reminiscing.

"Hey! Diego, where have you been?"

The smilodon quickly made his way through a snowy pine forrest, and found a dark brown mammoth bull, a red-brown coloured mammoth cow, and their calf. "Sorry Manny," He said to the bull. "I just got side-tracked, that's all."

"Well, come on, we gotta go!" He started to walk towards the clearing of the valley, then stopped. "...Where's Sid, Crash and Eddie?" Manny's warm brown eyes scanned the area. Then, he turned around to find that his lazy friend had been stuffing his face with berries, the possums sat on the same log. "SID!" Manny shouted.

"What?" The sloth asked in annoyance, berry-juice was oozing from his mouth. With a furry trunk Manny rubbed his head. _"_Oy-vey_... _Come on! ...Can't you eat when you get there?"

"Can't I just eat while I'm walking?" Sid answered back. Manny didn't find it hard to ignore him. The mammoth had known Sid for a number of years, and usually he endured his ways, but of course on this particular day he couldn't seem to endure anything; he was too on-edge. And the fact that this was going to be the herd's first migration with his and Ellie's daughter Peaches didn't help; he wanted everything to be perfect for her.

Manny walked to the tree where he had placed Peaches' crystal mobile, it hurt most to leave that behind. This was his favourite settlement area.

"Manny," Ellie approched and said. In a gental, loving way. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll still be here when we come back." Softly she finished, locking trunks with Manny, Peaches bouncing around them playfully as the lock proceeded. The mammoth bull froze. He had a guilt-contrating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't repled his deseased family, had he_? _He threw the thought to the back of his head. _Thinking about them won't bring them back. I have a new family. Another chance. I musn't take advantage of that. _

"Now let's go, or we'll miss it!" Manny called, now interupting his own queries. The seven of them made their way out of the area of trees, and waited at the foot of the clearing, Manny looking with total anxiety. "What's Manny all wound up about?" Sid thought out load, to receive a glare from both of the possum twins.

"Dude, do you even know what day it is?" Eddie was the first to ask him.

Sid stared at him blankly, still stuffing and chewing. "...Um... Friday?"

Eddie muttered a few things under his breath, before snapping at Sid. "Migration day, you idio- AAAAGHH!" Out from above him a huge hoof came smashing down.

Fortunately enough (or in Diego's case, _un_fortunately), he was taught the trunk of Ellie at an almost impeccable time. Eddie scurried onto his adopted sister's back, and it wasn't long for Crash to follow either. The hoof had belonged to a massive Wooly Rhino. And without warning- the unorthodox herd were soon surronded by a crowd of random creatures that where making they're way around them before they knew it. All in a flash. And boy, there were _so many _of them_, _more than any of them had imagined. There were Chalicotheriums, Elks, Aurochs, Palaeotheriums, Platybelodons, Ardvarks, Glyptodonts... the list could go on.

The possums, having only migrated a few times, looked with awe. While growing up, being small rodents, they hibernated. And if you ask them, sleeping for three months and becoming fat wasn't their idea of 'fun'. Anyone who knew Crash and Eddie, would know that they lived for the action. And though having an unsual way of showing their appreciation for it; them joining Sid, Manny and Diego probably had the most beneficial affect on the two. And most of all- on Ellie.

Finding out that and being finally convinced she was actually a mammoth (and not a nine-ton-possum) gave her the huge confidence boost she needed, and it gave her _Manny_. She could never image her life without him. He may have had a cold outline and such, but Ellie could always see straight through that. She knew how much of a warm-hearted, honest and sensitive center beyond all that. Ellie found these certian things adorable about him. However, she didn't know why he was so... uptight. Example: whenever she asked about Manny's life before he met Sid and Diego, he got touchy. And whenever Ellie wanted a few minutes alone, he would not allow her and would follow her every movement.

It was funny, because she always wondered, but could never suck up the corage to ask. In the end she came up with only one conclusion:

_Maybe that's the way mammoth males are._

Bringing herself back to reality, she grabbed her calf in a protective manner and held her tight, before turning to rest of the crew, with a nod as to say _'let's go'_. So on the group went. Smiling, they made their way amoung the other animals. It wasn't hard, even as some would stop to gawp at them, but no, our herd was not bothered to say the least.

"You know," Sid said, checking out some female sloths. "I'm thinking about mingling this year, you know: hopefully get lucky and settle down."

_Oh, how this'll be amusing... _Diego thought, who felt an urge to laugh at his exspense but held it back, unlike the possum twins; he didn't want to hurt his friends' feelings.. "Good luck with that." He finally said, a slight tone of sarcasm within his voice, Sid could sense it. "Oh, you wait and see my fe-line fri-end!" he chirped. That left Diego to shake his head, now skeptical as ever. Sid, soon ablivious of Diego's skepticism, changed the subject with a sudden brust of exictment. "Hey Manny, Manny, can I-" The mammoth- now supprisingly much more relaxed, didn't need genious to tell him what he was about to ask; he yanked the sloth from the ground and onto his back with his trunk. "Sweet! ...Okay, now mush!" Sid exclaimed. Manny gave his rider an offended look, "I-I'm sorry uhh_... go_, please_?"_ Diego shook his head once more and rolled his eyes. _He hasn't changed one bit._

* * *

"Alright, you know how this goes: trade the goods, and sell out the story sharp and quick. They don't call you _Fast Tony_ for nothing, now do they?"

The con-man armadillo quietly told his reflection in the water, stood on his hind legs. He revealed a sly grin, before letting out a content-sounding sigh. "Ah, Stu, I have a feeling that today we'll be successful. Wouldn't you say?" He spoke louder this time, and smirked at an empty Glyptodon shell, sitting on the bank of the lake: the remians of his so called _'_trusty assistant'_. _Who he'd replaced with a cranky shrew who he had been disburbed form hybernation.

"Whatcha' doin' talkin' that ol' thang?" The shrew asked.

"Colton, please, have a heart..." Tony said.

"Ha, rich coming from him." A vulture mumbled to another one as they swooped onto a birch tree nearby.

"...he was a very old friend of mine!" Tony finished in fake dispair.

The vultures' remark was very much true; before Stu had gone missing (or in other words, devoured by vicious cretaceous-like creatures), Tony hadn't cared for him at all. Of course he wouldn't. Anyone who had a brain would know that. Like when somebody once mentioned that he would sell his own mother for a grape. "Are you making an offer?" Was Tony's answer. And no, he was not joking.

Tony gathered the merchandise: a batch of certain fruits, fire wood, grass reeds, etcetera and placed them on a bolder then climbed upon it after. That way the taller animals would see him. He grabbed Colten's tiny front paw and yanked him to his side.

_I should have gotten a larger assistant. _Tony thought, daunted when he caught the glimpse of a massive heap of animals making their way up the valley. "Alright Colton, stand on this!" He grabbed a pebble and placed it at Colton's feet. "WHY cha' wan' me to do that?" Tony gave him an impatient glare "Just do what I say!"

Colton rolled his eyes. "Oh quit ya'll jabber!" He yelled, stepping on the pebble. "Are all y'all folks this bossy?"

Tony simply ignored him. "Okay remember- nice straight posture, clear loud voice, all that jazz..." He told himself, as the migratees were approching closer and closer with each word. "THE END IS NEAR!" He shouted when they passed.

Today he was admitting the rumour of a massive earthquake that might occur soon, just as he'd overheard Gunslinger and his crew during a descreate meeting the night before. They spoke of recent rumbles and shakes from the ground that had happened in different areas. Now, sneaking his way into the vultures' lair was not easy job, but it was 'worth it'; to get his name out there and look like a prophet.

Oh yes, Tony was making a living by pretending he was a prophet. That's just how pathetic he was. Then again, what did you expect from _Fast Tony? _The vultures were no better than him, infact, they were worse: trying to keep the news a secret until after it happened and when they could go back to see what unfortunate creatures they could feast on.

He continued shouting, pulling Colton's arms up. "You do it as well!" Colton rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Shouting out things like 'THE WORLD IS GONN' END! RUN FOR ALL YA'LL LIL' LIVES! ...Why are we doin' this?" he asked. _No reply._ So in the end he was left to continue.

Within the crowd, Ellie asked, "What was that they were shoutin' 'bout?" the herd were only a few feet away from them, but they couldn't hear clearly due to the all the chatter around.

"I dunno, some crazies freaking out I assume, because all I heard was 'protect all of your gracious chives'!" Manny shugged.

"Hm." Ellie also shugged and continued.

* * *

Diego would have appreciated it more if there weren't so many around, so could get to the water. His paw pads were crackled and dry, and he was famished. He wasn't the only one though, Manny and Ellie looked exhusted from walking, as they held their pants back. What everyone craved was visable. Lucky for Peaches though, she had Ellie's milk to suckle on.

Impatience grew, only more in some. "That's it! I'm sick of this! Eddie, let's go!" Crash slid off Ellie's trunk, and hopped between the other animals feet, dodging their steps. Ellie gave an expression that had worry written all over it. "Where's he going? What if he get's trampled on?"

Manny frowned. "Serves him right." Ellie knew he didn't mean that, but shot a glare. Diego sighed, it always came down to him. "I'll get him." He squeezing past the crowd, constantly appologizing because each step sent him into someone. He recieved many un-appreciative glares.

"Watch where you're walking!" A boar beared his tusks at Diego. _'Well I'm sorry you were RIGHT IN the way!'_ The sabretooth cat would have said, if he was in a more moody state of mind. But no, today he didn't want any trouble. He just wanted to get Crash and out of there, and quick. The claustrophobia was getting too much for him. This wasn't going to get any better, when he accidently backed up into an elk doe.

_Big mistake. _

Slowly she began to turn. "OW! Will you look where you are goi-" Then came a screech anyone would dread._ "AAAAGGHHHH! _SABERTOOTH TIGER!" The elk did not hesitate to rear up in front of the big-cat. She was sent into mild panic, and let out numerous shrieks for help. Diego just stood there, trying to concince her he meant no harm. Though she was taking in none of it.

In reflex he dodged the _thud_ of her front hooves slaming on the ground. And _thank goodness_ he did. That surely would have killed him in an instant. Before any serious harm could be done, Manny stepped in. "Hey! HEY! Relax! The tiger's with us, he wont hurt anyone." She gave out a look of disgust. "Don't be a fool! How are you sure his not going to slit any of our throat's as we sleep? I tell ya, they are sick, mindless killers!" Her eyes round, black holes. _Ouch._ Diego took that like a spear in the gut. _Mindless killer? Is that how I'm seen? _

A gentle-souled Ellie also came to encounter the scene. "Miss, this sabre's different. He's an old friend who has traveled with us for years." The elk scoffed. "Who cares? _It_ has no right to be here either way. _It_ can crawl back to the FILTHY place it came from." In her ignorance, the creature trotted off. The whole migratee crowd turned to him with cold, dark stares. Diego had never felt so insecure in his whole life. Before it hadn't bothered him that much, but now it hit him. _Hard._ Soon he felt a lump of guilt grow in his throat. The guilt of being the creature he was. He was disgusted. Manny attempted to reassure him. "Ah, don't listen to her Diego. She has no idea what she's talking about."

_She does though, _Diego thought, helpless.

* * *

"Now ladies... I repesent to you... FIRE!"

At the entrance of the cave, Sid scraped the two peices of slate agaist each other, and sparks leaped up on landed directly on the wood-pile. "Ohhh!" The sloth-esses' coed. "Oh my, Sydney! How do you that?" A purple one asked. Sid smiled at her. "Please, Clarissa, call me _Fire-King_." His lispy voice said, in almost a whisper, attempting to sound mysterious. Carissa and other rest of them giggled, although they were clueless as to why he labled himself that. "Okay, _Fire-King... _How is it done?" Sid started to explain, "Well you see you..."

Watching from a distance, Diego rolled his eyes. _And I thought Sid was dumb... did she even watch AT ALL? _He mumbled in his head, sat down near the fire. His green-hazel eyes drifted onto the embers, his mind cluttered with many nagative thoughts. He was still in a state of embarrasment because of the event earlier, and hadn't said anything that entire day. Or eaten anything.

Now it was nightfall and the rest of the herd where in a cave, asleep. Crash and Eddie hang on Ellie's tusk by their tails, Manny cradled Peaches in his trunk, resting is head agaist Ellie's. Other migratees were spread out. Some in good reach of predators. _Wise idea... _He sarcastically thought, then remembering what that scruffy, mink-furred Elk said. His ears flattened back. _She's right. __She's right and I know it. I don't fit in. I've been so niave this entire time not to see it. After all these years. _

Again thoughts were interupted. "G'night LADIES!" Sid called flirtfully, soon at Diego's side. Once they were gone, there was a complete, awkward silence. Which of course Sid, being himself, had to break. "...Hey, bud, you okay?"

"Actually, to be honest, no I'm not." Came the cynical reply.

"Aw, come on! Are you still upset about what that old... moose said?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Diego snapped.

"Look, Diego, why care about what others think? What do they know about us?"

The sabre growled. "I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Sid took that hint that time. _Change of subject._

He cleared his throat, with the decision to strike up a conversation. "...Man, I wasn't expecting to get so much female attention this year. I mean, they are all over me!" He brought is eyebrows up in a raise once or twice. "Oh and until I tell them the tale of the mini-sloths and how they worshiped me."

Diego felt the urge to storm off. Sids talk of females wasn't helping him. And if truth be told, Diego was envious about the fact that Sid had access to his own species. Diego had craved meeting another sabre for a long time. A few days back whilst on one of his walks back from a hunt, he caught the faint scent of another smilodon a few miles away. If he hadn't known better, he would have went to investigate. But doing something like that would've meant taking the massive risk of being attacked, and so forth. Before the other sabre-toothed cat could be able to smell him out, he made a swift retreat back to the herd. Still, apart of him felt hugely driven by curiosity. What if he could meet friendly sabres, like himself? Manny had been fortunate, so why shouldn't he?

The difference was that mammoths were _herbivores_, not natural blood-thirsty _killers_.

However, back to our story. Rather than doing the better thing and taking himself away from this... awkward conversation, he spat: "Well, looks like the females are less intelligent this year; usually they'd know to stay miles away from you." Seeing that was the way his friend going to be, Sid got got up and started waddling to the cave.

All within seconds he was gone; sucked in by the darkness of that cave.

_Great going Diego, really, just great. Just take it out on your friend. _He sighed after a few seconds. _Who am I kidding? This lifestyle doesn't suit me. _Maybe this was a sign that it was time to leave his beloved herd?

He shook the thought off furiously. _No! I can't do that, not again.__ How could I do that? After all we've been though? After what me, Manny and Sid started all those years ago? _His mind paused. It infact not what they had started, but what... what _he_ started: the human infant. If it weren't for _him_, _they_ would have never met, and the _'herd'_ would never had been formed. How thankful he felt to that child. After a few moments he gave himself a mental slap in the head. _Now quit_ _over-analyzing. Just go to sleep and start a fresh tomorrow. _

He jammed his eyes shut, in hope that the next day would come quickly. _I wonder how that little squirt is doing... _was his final thought.

* * *

That 'little squirt' was by that point five winters old, travelling with his clan. On his way to Glacier Pass to go through a rite of passage to become an offical hunter. Glacier Pass a sacred place for many clans. This was a place where many maraculous things happened.

A wolf on a leash trotted along the boys' side. With a typically grey pelt -and very faint caramel coloured smudges on it every here and there, mainly on the flanks and ears though- and its eyes bright blue-grey, and, being a Dire Wolf, had fangs. The boy had moderately long hair which was dark brown, and wore a cream coloured jerkin, with cave patterns printed on it. He also had boots and leggings to match. The other clan members wore very similar things.

"Father, how far is it now?" He asked a tall, middle aged man walking along-side him, who had another wolf by his side. Not too different to the other wolf, execpt for having a slightly more masculine build and a pure grey coat. "Not too far, Roshan." A gentle reply came with a smile.

There was another man next to the tall one, slightly shorter by an inch, who looked with worry. "Runar, are you sure of this? How can you tell he's ready?" He whispered.

"I'm possitive." Said Runar. The other man just breathed, with a feeling of desparation. "If you say so... but if-"

"No, nothing will happen." Runar said, as if he could read his anxious friend's mind.

Suddenly a bitter gust of wind blew with abrupt force and brought with it flakes of icy snow. A blizzard was on it's way. "We'd better find our settlement shelter." said Runar. The overwhelming dissapointment hit Roshan hard. "You told me-" He was cut off from his father's chuckling. "Suppose the wheather has different ideas." Typical of him, trying to see the best in everything. Bigger amounts of flakes came, and the force grew. This made the man alongside him frowned. "This feels like more than just a blizzard."

"Oh quiet Ranan, you've been worried about every single thing that has happened during this travel. Calm down!"

"I would if it was possible, living with this clan." Ranan mumbled.

"OVER THERE!" Runar then shouted over the blizzard, his arm facing an over-hang entrance in the distance. He saw it clear, despite the snow quickly coating the area. The hang above of the cave looked big enough to fit at least twenty people underneath, which was _perfect. _In a short amount of time they arrived at the entrance, and were now all sat around a fire. Most of them niavely not prepeared for what was lying ahead.

* * *

The she-wolf flattened her ears back when her brother broke the news to her. "Tell me Slate, how do you know of this... lethal earthquake?" She asked, a tone of skepism in her voice. For a moment the male looked deep into her eyes, before answering. "Gunslinger warned me." At the mention of that name, the female scrunched up her muzzle. "And you took advice from a mangy vulture?"

"Dakota, vulture's don't mess around. Despite their scavenger ways they are very honest. Plus, I can smell it coming." Born with a poor sense of smell, she'd always depended on her siblings or parents to smell and detect everything for her. Now only having one remaining relative around, she was more dependant than ever**.** So instead of dissagreeing more, she backed up slightly. Her ears flickered back and forward in both panic and shock. "What shall we do?"

"Nothing. We just sleep and see in the morning and how it effects us and the clan."

"Oh and you think that's an intelligent thing to do?" She raised a brow. "We probably won't be alive to see the results."

"Look, if I could change the wheather I would. But I _can't_." Dakota whimpered at this. Fear took over her whole body in shivers. It's a lot to take in when you told that you are soon doomed going to die. She was not only scared for herself and Slate though, but for the humans. She took a look at them sleeping around the fire. _They won't even know what had hit them. _That thought was what tore her insides up the most.

She sighed, head hung low. "Okay..." She said, almost as a whisper. "If it is so, I want thank you, and our siblings..." She didn't mention their names, as it was forbidden and considered a disrespect to the Death Souls. "for everything." She gave her borther a nuzzle under the neck. "May we soon decend to the other side and join those we love who are no longer with us here."

"Indeed. Having you as a sibling has been an honour, so I must thank you also." Slate wrapped a forepaw around Dakota in a hug. Dakota replied with a sad smile. "Meet you there." Meaning the Other Side. With this, they parted. Dakota went to lay beside Roshan, and Slate to Runar.

Roshan awoke, and could sense Dakota's dismay as she decided to plonk her muzzle on his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked. Dakota lifted her head and looked up at Roshan, eyes wide and glassy with helplessness. Tail tucked in. _If only I could tell you... If only._

* * *

Early the next morning, all migratees were no longer asleep. The blizard had closed in, and had been a huge threat to the lives to most of these animals. Some of them however, including our herd, made the effort to stay in the shelter of the cave. Whereas the not so fortunate still stumbled about in the wind-filled plain, opening themselves to freezing deaths: pneumonia or frostbite. Curses as some called them.

Tony and Colton were rested inside Stu's empty shell.

"How I am lucky to have this baby!" Tony boasted, patting the wall of the shell before brushing off his body. Coated with snow flakes and icicles hanging form his nostrils, Colton glared. He didn't trust this guy. "I-I mean, how lucky are we!" Still Colton glared, and Tony struck a look back. "...Aw, come on! You're lucky I even let you in here! As this is, after all, _my_ property..." He got distrated.

"Oh won't you look at that," he said "the blizzards' come to a complete stop. And dawn is on it's way!"

Yes, the blizzard may have stopped, and it may have been brighter, but the worse was yet to come. There was a sudden crackling sound, the exact sound that would you hear before an...

* * *

_"EARTHQUAKE!"_

Manny glanced over his shoulder, just in time to catch the sight of the overhang of the cave as it began to slam down. He latched onto Ellie's left tusk and yanked her out of the cave, hoping for the rest to follow. "COME ON!" He screamed out. His head span in circles, and his heart tightened up in his chest as his breath became rapid. He'd lost one family, and was determind not to loose this one. A great amount of panic spreaded through out the land as the ground roared and shook with enormous power. Rocks smashed down on the ground, and huge chucks of ice fell off glaciers, increasing distress.

They needn't dare to look back; there was no time. They bound out of the area, ran as far as they could, never stopping, and found themsleves onto the vast clearing of a frozen river. There was another cracking sound, this time it brought with it an odd feeling, forcefully from the ground. Diego took a quick step forward, and agaist his paw pad felt _water. _As a reflex action he brought his paw straight back. "What the?" All it look was lifting his head up for realization to sink in.

His friends were drifting away on huge indevidual plates of ice and land that had split apart from each-other. Manny, Ellie and Peaches had their chunk. Crash had his one, but Eddie was not in sight. Diego gasped and he took a look around him. He was not on his either. Then came a voice from the right. "CRASH!"

He was with Sid, who's leg he had in a huddle with one forearm, and the other stuck out desparately. Diego had to take action quick. Maybe if it was possible he could get Manny to extend his trunk, and grab-

Too late. Already they were too farther away, his friends became smaller with distance, and the space between them all had spread.

He was separated from his family. Everything he knew. Gone.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought. :) **

**This took ages to write as I kept changing and re-organizing things. It's probably not the best opening chanpter, but I did what I could. ****Thanks so much for reading if you did! **

**In case you were wandering about the wolves, they are actually were _very_ briefly in the first film, the sniffer dogs for "Pinky's" clan. Some of you may not remember them. Because I know most of you don't watch it religiously. (Yeah, I need t get out more LOL)**

**Stay tuned! ^^**


	2. New Faces & Familar Places

**~Hi! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Sorry about how infrequent I've been with updating. I was held up by school. Chapter 3 is process literally _now._**

******Just to let you know: I made some changes to Chapter One. They're minor though (like OC name changes, gramar corrections, etc). Not big. The two wolves are still the same, just with different names.**

******Also, I changed it round so Crash is with Sid and Eddie is with Ellie, Manny & Peaches. By the way, if you confused by anything, just ask. :)**

******Ah, enough of my yabber, enjoy... or try to at least. **

******Once agian, reviews are appreciated; I would mainly like to know how my writing is and how to improve. Please tell me if the chapter's too long. Chow~**

* * *

Diego had no idea what to do. He had no idea how, or _why_ the event earlier had happned. His family were now nowhere in sight whatsoever, and were probably still floating helplessly on their plates of ice. Lost in a vast, empty world surronded by ocean. He, Diego, was the only one to not have this happen to him. Silent, he stood on the bank of the river mouth. Somehow, he had to get his head around all of this. _But how can I?_ he thought. _This doesn't feel real, like a nightmare... Only there is no awake from this._ His heart skipped, and then went into rapid beats; it felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He could even hear the deep thuds.

Above the sky was painted in vibrant colours of baby blue, lavender, pink, orange and yellow all colided into one. The colours of dawn. To contrast that, behind the smilodon stood a snowy, mossy, and if not, steep hillside. That's what the herd done wrong; ran onto low ground. And also being on a frozen river_ might _have had something to do with the seperation. But there was no time for blaming. As a matter of fact, there was no time to loose at all- Diego had to see what was going on above. There was bound to be at least someone else who was affected in the simillar way that he was. Beside the hill Diego saw a rocky platform, which he quickly had his way up with firm footing.

Once on higer ground, the search began.

The ruins of the valley was not a pretty sight. Many rowan, maple, birch and pine trees lay on the ground, the colour completely sucked out of them, the brances pointing at the ground. Unlike the oaks, that were still standing tall and proud. Oak trees could make it through almost anything_,_ Diego admired them for this reason. In small doces it reminded him of Manny.

To his far right he saw the remains of the cave; no more than a pile of icy rock. Throughout the plain in front of him lay up to about nine presumably dead bodies scattered about, vulture's tearing at the carcasses. _Definately dead_.

The first three belonged to a bison family, one a tipir and the other two were forest horses. Everyone else must've managed to escape, somehow. Diego shudder at how gastly the sight of the carrion was. You might find it ironic, but when he caught prey he tried not to think about the 'killing' part. He always found some way of blocking out the screams as he sank his huge fangs into his victims' throat and kept his eyes closed at all times, in the hope that it would all soon be over and done with. Then after he'd eaten, guilt would be left to crawl up on him later, looming over like a shadow. It felt disgusting, taking the life of one innocent. But, unfortunately, it was the way of a carnivore, and something that couldn't be changed.

To this, guilt and regret was so much of what was within Diego, even if not noticeable. This was something he did an expert job at: hiding feelings. Masking them with a constant layed-back impression.

Reluctlently he walked over the one of the tipir. The fatty meat would keep him going for a few days. On the plus side, he might have need to do this for later on, incase food elsewhere became scarce. The smell was vile as it wafted into Diego's nose, but it was easy to endure nevertheless. He'd smelt worse. A vulture saw him creeping over and sucked up the corage to confront the much larger carnivore. Or in this case, scavenger. It spread it's wings up and squaked. Diego let out an abrupt roar, and jerked his head toward one of the other carasses, which swiftly got the bird off his back.

Using his razor-sharp canine teeth, he sliced and dug in. The meat in his mouth was oily and juicy, too much for his usual liking. But right now he knew where his priorities were, and was going to keep loyal to them. Having food there for him already was so much better than him killing it himself, that was for sure. Despite that, it didn't take away the fact that he detested eating another mammal, _"It has no right."_ sprang to mind several times.

After his meal, he cleaned his muzzle and put it up to the air, then began to do what his instinct told him. This was not a search of sight, it all depended on the smell. As he did this he took a walk around the eerie, remote area with slow movement. The thin snow stuck to his pads, and the gental, fresh wind was in his fur. It hadn't been in such a place like this since... well, a few minutes after meeting Manny and Sid. The "odd couple" he sarcastically recalled them as.

He thought of how they may have been doing that instant. He thought of Eddie and Crash; separated from each other for probably the first time in their lives. He thought of Sid, and wondered how he was coping, unfortunately not well he assumed. And last but not least, he thought of the mammoths. Manny maybe panicking, Ellie trying to calm him down, and poor, helpless Peaches, too young to know what was fully going on.

Yes, he found it exetremely hard not to think of them, but at the same time, he had to focus. _The dweling ends here. Worry about them later. _He told himslef in his head, the main objective obviously clear: **Survive.** It may have seemed unlikely, but if the rest of were okay, all Diego wanted was to be alive to witness it at least.

He looked down to see if he could find fresh tracks. And there they were. Bingo!

"Wait... sabre prints?"

Diego let a sigh escape his muzzle. "These must be mine..." To make sure he placed a paw onto it to see if it was the same size as his, suprisingly, it wasn't. It was much smaller. A female size. The ground looked freshly stepped on, at an approximate few minutes ago. There were other prints too, these ones belonged to a larger sabre, presumabley male. And more small prints: female-looking like the first tracks found. Diego's view turned to east: all of them had gone that way.

An overwhelming feeling took him over. Easily he could track down where they currently were, and if quick enough, he could meet them. Meet his _own_ kind, finally. His only hope were that they would welcome him with open paws, if that could be made possible. His previous encounter with other sabres was bit of a put off, but he wouldn't know until he at least tried.

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

By midday, Diego still followed the trail heading east. The sky now a pale blue. He was nearing them; it was detemind by smell, as it became stronger. Agaist his paw pads was mud and grass. _Funny, it's like the snow is melting. _That was the last thing he wanted to think about: if there was one more environmental change he would be sure to loose his mind. In his time, he had adapted to many changes, but another flood would...

_Nah, that can't be, it's in the middle of winter._ He thought as a distration.

His legs started to give into exhaustion, as his legs were not fully equipped for long-distance running. And soon enough he went into a trot, before into a straight halt. Here they were. They were not sight, for all he could see in front was a meadow, but Diego's nose did not fail him. Through a third saber wasn't around.

_Probably went hunting._ If that was so, it could have been a parent with offspring. And Diego knew one thing that could've meant, the parent would be highly protective. Being quite a risk taker himself, he didn't care. Not by this point.

Speaking of his nose not failing him, niether did his ears. There was chattering - no - whispering somewhere. "Quick! Quick!" Was all heard. For what he thought were cubs, didn't sound cub-like at all. He came over to a boulder, and to his exepctation, found nothing behind it.

Then it struck him- he was flung onto the ground in a pinned position by the neck. He'd forgotten to take more caution before entering this area.

He looked up to meet the face of a late-adolesent cub, so it didn't cause a huge amount of harm. As for it's claws dug into his shoulders, _ouch _is all that can be said. And how hard the force hit him in the spleen when he landed, which would leave an ache_. _

On impact he got up and backed far away. "Woah! Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Oh, really," Said the voice. This was one of the females. She had amber-brown coloured eyes, beige fur, and light brown legs. "we'll see about that." She spoke again, and gave a low grow. Diego stood his ground- head down, hackles up - ready to defend. He would not let someone half his age take him down. Not that a _cub_ would be able to anyway.

Emerging from the undergroth of juniper bushes was another adolesent. The male: he had light chustnut brown fur- a white underbelly- a dark brown ridge going across his back- brown legs- three stripes across each flank- and round, dark blue navy eyes. From his forehead was a bit of extra fur which rested over his right eye, _a fringe_. It gave him a distinctive look. And as far as body stucture went he was rather masculine, very much so for his presumed age. Diego didn't want to think it, but facial-shape-wise this cub looked similar to Soto, just with happier, softer- and much, _much_ less evil features.

The teenager pounced onto the rock Diego had looked behind, got into a threat possition yet seemed reluclent to attack. Soon deciding that he didn't want cofrontation, he got out of his pose and sighed. He spoke to the female with an exasperated tone. "Ugh, Amber do you really think we _have_ to approch other sabers like this? Can't we just talk it through, like, nessesarily?"

The female frowned. "Ever heard of instinct?" she said with sarcasm. Unlike the male, the tone of her voice was more mature and abrupt.

Diego was supprised by what the male just said. All cubs may have been different... but never, _ever_ did any sabres confront their peers like this when he was this age. Maybe the standards of parenting had changed since Diego was young. Though, he saw how the female had more of a dominant streak. _Amateur,_ thought Diego. _Maybe he's an amateur._

The male replied to her, "Yeah, but my instinct is to not instantly kill the first saber I see. Plus, the guy said himself he wasn't going to hurt us." he turned his view to Diego. "Sorry about that. She's high maintenence." he said, to receive a glare from the female. "Anyway, the name's Mack. You know, as in Mackenzie? And in case you didn't hear, that's Amber. And you are...?"

"Diego."

"Cool." Mack knelt over to peer at a scrape on Diego's leg. "You've been...affected by the earthquake, eh?"

"Huh?" Diego lifted his forepaw to look. He hadn't acknowledged the scrape, and only the moment he caught sight of it did pain take place. It was very minor, however. "Oh, oh yeah."

"Dude, you might wanna get that sorted, it could go all icky and septic."

Diego scoffed, "You mean this? Are you kidding? I've had way worse."

Amber cut in. Teeth gritted, still growling. "I need to talk to you in private." She took Mackenzie at least nine feet away, not facing Diego, and whispered things he couldn't hear.

"What do you think you're doing? Unless you're deaf, you would have heard what Shira clearly said, we either defend ourselves or die!"

"That's a bit drastic if you ask me." Mackenzie said.

"No it's not! I seriously don't understand yo-"

"Here's breakfast!" Another female came along, carrying the limp body of an elk. She dropped it in front of the two and said in pants, "I-It wasn't an easy job... but I managed it." Amber took a step forward.

"Shira! We've been approched by a strange saber, he says his name is Diego."

Her panting stopped imediately. "I can see." In the corner of her eye she observed Diego, then made her way toward him, circuled round and stopped. Their faces inches apart. She had a young, slender apprearance, looked older than the teenagers, that Diego couldn't get wrong.

He noticed a resembelance between her and Makenzie. Same underbelly; ridge and leg colour, eye colour- only her eyes were rounder, with a thin ring of hazel which surronded her pupils. To make those eyes stand out, two black stripes went across her cheeks. Her full fur colour was more of a ash brown, as opposed to Mackenzies' chestnut brown.

The other two watched as she stared for a good minute, and scensed Diego's intimidation. When this body language was used, it was often negative: a threatening form of dominance. And clearly Diego didn't want to be scrutinized like this.

Evantually she asked, "Can you hunt?", after taking in his scent.

"I would say so." Diego answered in a somewhat cocky way.

Shira's expression turned from solemn to a slight smile. "Then you're in, we need another hunter."

_Phew,_ Diego let relief fill his body, and exhaled.

Her expression changed back again. "Where did you come from?"

"North, heading South." Diego wished he had thought before telling her that.

Shira smirked. "Following the walking buffet, huh?"

"What?"

"The migratees."

Diego hesitated. "...Yeah."

"And d'you have a pack, Diego?"

Herd! His head corrected. He didn't like that word. Pack. ..._Herd_ sounded so much more humble to him.

He looked down at the ground. "I got seperated from them this morning."

With no look of sypathy, she continued. "Can you track?"

"Yes." Translation: _Duh._

As soon as Shira was done with her questionare, and began to walk in the other direction. "Our travel starts now. We're going straight to Half Peak. I'm sure at least some of our pack members have made it there."

This didn't supprise Diego, because Half Peak was a place sabre packs retreated to when something was urgent. Just by hearing that one word though, brought him back to the memories of Manny and Sid. Then the mention of other sabres sunk in, _a_ _pack_, and his ears flattened agaist his skull.

Amber's shout un-froze him. "You in front!"

"Why?"

"To keep an eye on you." Amber gave him a stern look, then went behind. "I wouldn't worry." Mackenzie told Diego from the side of his muzzle, covering it with a paw. "I mean, what else can I say? Other than she's-" He started to chuckle nervously, obvious that he just got a look from Amber. Once both cubs were behind, Shira made her way next to him. All of them spread out slightly, in case attacked.

An ouder entered Diegos' nose, and he suddenly realized something. "What about that carcass?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sure we can make plenty more kills elsewhere." Shira replied.

This made Diego feel bubble up with anger inside. He may have indeed been a killer, but at least he had the decency to take some pride in it and actually would eat his prey. The way Shira put it made it look like a sporting game. In addition, he no longer blamed the elk from earlier calling his species _Mindless killers_.

Speaking of which, Diego looked at the carcass, and gasped. It had that same face. Those same eyes.

It _was_ _her_.

"Are we going or not?" Asked Amber, getting impatient. And on from here began the journey.

Diego was unsure of what to entirely make of this lot. Not exactically the best first impression on the females' behalf. Better than being attacked nevertheless. He also found the indroduction to be odd, as sabres hardly ever just took in stangers even if in need of hunters. From what he learned from living in a pack all those many years back, _all_ strangers were cast out as intruders. He wondered if there was further meaning to him being accepted. Fate was the most likely explanation, for now.

In the meanwhile, like said before, all that mattered was survival.

* * *

"EDDIE!"

When the other plate of ice was close enought, Ellie extended her trunk as far as it could go, her legs spread in order to maintain balance. She mangaed to pull the possum over, and placed him onto her head. No reaction came, he just layed there. Silent. This was the first time in his entire life that Eddie had been separated from Crash, and he was too shaken to take it in. The event was still raw, and _nobody_ could fully take it in. One mintute was spent in a peaceful sleep, and the next running for their lives.

Ellie gazed at her Manny, fear in her pine green eyes. "What do we do?" she asked, Peaches huddled up agaist her. Ripples often splashed up upon the ice-block, and onto Peaches' hooves. She, like any calf would be, was traumatized by the disaster.

Mannys' eyes met Ellies', and he replied, "I-I don't know. Why ask me?", which made Ellie frown. _Not particually the most helpful answer_. Then again, there was nothing he could've done.

None of them had recognition of where Diego, Sid and Eddie had floated off too, and all feared the worse case scenario. They couldn't bare thinking about it, and tried best not to.

Manny was breathing heavily. It felt like he had been jabbed in the stomach numerous times, and the mammoth was cluttered with panic. If those few hours were the last spent with them, he would be deeply dissapointed. He hadn't particually been himself during this migration, and wished he could have enjoyed himself more. But, once again, he had let insecurity get the better of him. Especially since...

"Look! There's land ahead!"

Manny lifted his head up at Ellie's call. She was right. Upon the horizon he could make out the outline of a shore. All Ellie knew was that they _had_ to get off the plank of ice as soon as possible. "Come on!" Ellie told him, taking a single step. She didn't want to waste time waiting.

"Ellie! No!" Mannys' confrontation wasn't accurate enough, Ellie was already in the water, swimming to shore - Crash still on her head, Peaches on her back. _Typical._

Manny took a deep, slow inhale in and a exhale out, then followed. The tightness in his stomach increased even more. Ellie was so stubbon, especially in hazardous situations like this, and never got scared easily. This was something that worried Manny most, because as soon as she realised she wasn't a possum, she automatically got the idea that she was instuctable, leaving Manny with the constant reminder that, "Even the largest mammals on earth can be harmed by seemingly innocent things."

When he'd first told her that two years back, Ellie niavely asked, "Really? By what for instance?"

Manny paused. He didn't want to take the conversation further from here, so he ended it with, "Nevermind."

Even after returning from a trecherious dinosaur-ruled-world underground before and during the arrival of Peaches, the message didn't get in. Manny thought she would learn a lesson, but still her adventerous and laid-back attitude remained. All Manny hoped for was that he would _always_ be able keep her and Peaches out of harms' way, and not make the same mistake he did _last time._

Keeping his head above the surface, he kicked out his legs, and propelled himself through the water. This water was deep_. _But fortunately, they weren't too far away from the shore, so the swim didn't acquire a huge amount of energy.

Soon both mammoths had emerged from the water and onto the pepple-covered beach, and took in their surrondings. No questions had be asked. They had to start traveling, now. Simple as.

* * *

Now, you are probably wondering what happend to our sloth and possum. Well, they were _alive_, to say the least. But were they okay? Kind-of. Terrified out of their witts? Most definately.

Far away, late-afternoon was closing in already, and the two had to find safety. But in this vast, isolated prehistoric world, safety isn't an easy thing to find if you're _alone._ Especially if you're naturally defenceless animals that require a large group to stay with.

But thankfully, the pair had managed to get ashore, their plank of ice layed upon a muddy bank. They had traveled at least three miles away, which took them a good few hours. Neither Sid or Crash were highly knowledgable -since becoming dependant on Diego and Manny- but they knew at least what precaution was, and how to use it. Which was fortunate enough at that time.

It was amoung a murky undergrowth of reeds they silently crept through, pausing to check for preditors every so often. Once aware that _no one_ was around, Crash relaxed, his tension faded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, bud," Sid adviced in a whisper. "a carnivore can strike when you least expect it."

"How do YOU know?" Crash asked with attitude.

Sid grimiced. "From experience." the sloth replied.

"Whatever." The possum scurried out of the row of reeds and out into the open plain, and Sid with urgency followed. "Aren't'ya worried about a hawk coming down and swooping you up?"

"Don't worry," said Crash, a tiny smirk on his face. "your uglyness will scare it off."

Sid sighed. He couldn't believe that Crash would even try to crack an offensive joke at a time like this. He still hadn't recovered from Diego's verbal outburt. _'Usually females would know to stay miles away form **you**.' _The sabre had commented. Sid had hoped it was only in the heat of the moment, and that his friend didn't really mean it. But, Sid felt that some sense of it was true. Even he couldn't deny that he wasn't particually the most attractive of sloths. Or most intelligent. Sloths naturally weren't either of those things, but some were worse than others. Which was Sid's case, he tried not to over-analyze it though.

Crash rolled his eyes at Sids' question. "If you didn't remember genious, I can play dead."

"Come to think of think of it, why do you possum guys do that?" Sid asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"Because a _true_ carnivore isn't going to want to eat something that is already dead, doofus. They want to retrive it themselves."

Being used to it, Sid brushed the 'doofus' comment off with a shrug, and said, "I don't know what would want to eat you guys, I mean... you carry diseases."

"Who says?"

"You did yourself."

"Oh," Crash decided to be honest. "I just said that so Diego wouldn't rip my head off."

The two chuckled, then after became saddened by the fact that they were actually separated from the rest of the group. But couldn't dwell. They had to go foward now, and see where it would bring them. That was the harsh reality of it. And life in general. Sometimes it is compulsory to move on and face fear, no matter how hard it is to so.

"Let's find a tree to sleep up, before it's dark." Crash said, knowing that it wouldn't be safe spending the night on the ground.

A few seconds past, and a walk proceeded. The sky above still a shade of blue.

They both obverved the habitat with gentle care. Despite what the land had experianced, it seemed calm and still. The ground surronding was dust-covered, with only a few patches of dark, died out looking grass here and there. With large mossy boulders stood spread out in practically every turn.

Sid wasn't sure how, but reconised this place. A twinge of surrealism came over him. Had he been here in a dream, prehaps? It was hard to make out.

That was, until they made their way round a certain tree. It was a tall, dried out willow. It bared no leaves, just bark. From it streched out no more than five branches. The trunk lead into a coat of red fungus and nested inside the cracks of the wood, which many ants and louse crawled amoung. The tree was isolated and had nothing else growing around it.

He stopped walking, and it was all brought back to him. "This," he said. "was where they left me."

Crash was completely dumbfounded. "What?"

Sid appeared to have ignored him. "They left me here, _every year._"

"Who are you talking about?" Crash inquired.

"My old so called _family_." Sid murmered in slight anger, which was rare to see in him.

Crash watched as Sid stared up at the top branch. "I call that!" Crash immaturely called, hopping on Sid's head to spring himself up onto a few branches up. He caught it firmly, then managed to swing up on the one he was aiming for. He leaned agaist the tree with good balance, and asked curiously: "So, this other family, what were they like?"

"Horrible."

"Why? Did they not tell you beddy-bye stories?" Crash taunted from way above.

Sid ignored him. "Before one migration- early in the morning, they tied my hands and feet while I was asleep, gagged me with a field mouse, and threw me into a cave." He had a series of flashbacks, and tried best to block them out.

Crash burst into laughter, and Sid glared at the possums' insesitivity.

To avoid further confrontation, Crash nervous chuckled and asked, "What were their names?"

"Zack, Marshall, Bernie and Uncle Fungus."

"Eww," Crash screwed up his muzzle. "why Uncle 'Fungus'?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I'd rather _not_ know." Crash shuddered, regretting asking that. He then said, "I'm guessing Zack, Bernie and Marshall were-"

"My cousins? Well, Bernie and Marshall were."

Crash tilted his head and peered forward. "And Zack...?"

"My brother. Who I guess wasn't _as_ bad."

"Hm." Crash leaned back agaist the tree.

"As soon as they had abondoned me for the last time, I met Manny, and soon after... Diego."

"How did that happen? Did you find Diego as lone sabre or something?"

"That's a _long_ story." Sid said, not wanting to go into details.

Even after years of knowing them, he, Diego, and Manny had never told Ellie or the possums the story of how The Herd was made, and what sent the friendship off. They would have found it exetremely awkward, and were terrified as to what their reactions would be if they knew that Diego was originally planning to ambush and kill them with his _pack._

So due to that, the conversation became quiet there.

Sid managed to climb up the tree sucessfuly by using those claws of his, and perched himself on the branch below Crash. "You know, I used to sleep on this exact branch every night." he told him, as an attempt to strike up another conversation. He didn't like the silence. He pointed to the branch above. "And Zack used to sleep up there."

Crash only replied, "That's cool." Too tired to speak by this point. It was still daylight, but he was exhusted. Anyway, before joining The Herd he and Eddie were nocturnal, meaning they slept during that time. However, it wasn't a huge effort to change their schedule.

Then, he realised what Sid had just said: _Zack used to sleep up there. _Was he using that as a brotherly comparrison? Crash felt a little bit uneasy by this. But, he might have to get used to this in time. And that was what disturbed him most.

Turning on his side and latching onto the branch, Sid fell into a deep sleep. Crash tried to do so arond the same time, to take his mind off everything. And hopefully, forget everything and awake to realise that it was all only a dream.

Unaware that this, was just the begining.

* * *

**There we are! ****I added my own version of Shira, what do you think of her? lol. ****Don't expect all that lovey-dovey stuff straight away. ****There's not a huge amount going on right now, I know. And there's nothing "wow" about it; but I guarantee ****it'll all get into place a little bit more next chapter.**

**Hee-hee. Anyway, for my OC's that I've made so far- I want to give them 'voice actors'. **

**(Just so you get a good idea of what they would sound like)**

**It's a typical 'cast'. But I like it. So h****ere we go, um... **

**Mackenzie: Jonah Hill**

**Amber: Kristen Dusnt**

**Shira: Jennifer Aniston **

**(_Not_ Jennifer Lopez; no offence. I don't hate her or anything, I personally couldn't imagine it.****)**

**Slate: Jude Law**

**Dakota: Kate Winslet**

**(Yeap! The Dire wolves are brits! LOL)**

**See ya :)**


End file.
